The Promise
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: Haku kept his promise but at a price...Chihiro misses the Spiritual World and most importently she misses him. How will she win back the boy she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the wonderful characters**

**Enjoy, r + r please **

Dread surrounded me; not a single minute's sleep was I able to catch. I guess this was normal? First day nerves making me feel sick to my stomach. Plus any time I had slept over the last week I had dreamt of _him_. Of there. Of my marvellous, albeit terrifying, adventure. After getting back in the car, which smelt damp and musty now – still not complaining after the stink spirit – I stupidly told my father about the spirits and the baths. So of course Haku came up and Yubaba. He always wanted to believe in such tales, especially as the stories were so enchanting. However he did not take to my time spent in the other world, telling me it was all a dream.

'Although it sounds like a good one,' he added to make me feel the tinniest bit better. I couldn't have dreamt the clearly visible hair band though. I hadn't even included my parents turning into pigs! He'd never have thought that even slightly possible. It must have been though...

Tossing and turning frustratedly, I eventually made myself comfortable with sheets and pillows strewn carelessly across the floor. My eyes rested shut for a moment when my mother bustled in pulling the curtains open and beaming at me.

'Morning, are you all ready for your first day at school?'

'Yeah,' I grinned to hide the tiredness. I didn't want either of them making any more fuss over me, I'd already worried them with all of my daydreaming and strange stories.

Dressed in a blue and white uniform, I approached the steps leading up to the school. Carefully I walked up to the wide doors and felt rather insignificant. It was quite beautiful really, in an oldish kind of way. I'd been put in a class with some very friendly people, a girl who reminded me a lot of Lily, called Kako was asked to show me around and she gladly accepted it. My teachers were nice and the classes weren't hard at all, but it was the beginning of the year, so that was to be expected. However, not everything that day went smoothly; in a hurry to catch up with Kako for lunch, as I had a different lesson from her, I tripped and fell, the contents of my bag exploding. My ink pen splashed all down my fresh white blouse. A girl from the other end of the hall laughed to her friends and I heard her call me a dope.

The shock of that reminder sent my thoughts spiralling out of control so much I thought I was going to cry. Remembering Lin, a forced smile found my lips and I almost giggled at my clumsiness. If only No-Face could show up and gather my possessions for me, he was always eager to help, or even-

'Haku!' Something caused me to look up and there in front of me was the familiar face of the boy I loved. Too excited I threw my arms around him, causing his books to fall to the floor.

'Sorry, do I know you?' he frowned slightly trying to place me.

'Haku, it's me Chihiro, well Sen if you want, but I just can't believe it's really you! You're actually here!'

'Chihiro...beautiful name, but I think you have me confused with someone else.' It was him though. His face imprinted on my mind – his dainty nose, high cheekbones, thin lips, hair that fell perfectly onto his shoulders. The long fingers which reached out to retrieve his books. The eyes...

'Kohaku River...my pink shoe...you're a dr-' now I just sounded crazy.

'Chihiro, I'm Kai, it's lovely to meet you, but I must go – I hope you find who it is you're looking for.'

_Me too_ I thought dismally – how could this be possible?

**Author's Note**

**Hello to any new readers to my stories ****I'm not one to go on, so hope you enjoyed this, Chapter 2 should be up within the next week, in the meantime if you have a minute please review, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters**

_Four years later..._

"Red rosy lips and eyes so bright,

Hair that flows into the night,

Eyes glance back, full of light,

What I'd give to see this sight."

She wrapped her hair into a ringlet around her index finger, then released it to spring back against her head.

"Chihiro?"

"Hmmmm? What's that then?" she looked up from her drawings innocently.

"My poem, I thought you were going to help me write something for this competition?"

"Yeah, of course I am, let's hear what you've got so far-" I guess the stare I gave her said enough.

She blushed and returned to playing with her hair.

"That was...really...captured the essence of...ummm" she looked down again. Pink cheeks glowing more by the second.

"I'm sorry Kai, I was daydreaming," _again_ I thought. Still she looked even more beautiful when her face flooded with colour. She gave me a soft pout and I forgot the reason why I was annoyed with her.

"That's ok. It's not finished yet; something about it isn't quite right-" Chihiro had pulled me towards her on the bed.

"Perhaps you need a break?" Hands trailed up my arms until they found my shoulders and neck, then she grabbed my face in her delicate, yet firm, hold, causing every part of me to tingle – in a good way. My lips brushed against her cheeks, one by one, then hastily her lips met mine and the feverish kissing took over. I let my hands rest safely on her waist, well they were safe until her top rode up slightly with her movement and I found myself touching her bare flesh. So smooth...

She attached both hands to the back of my neck, intertwining her fingers in my hair to stop me from going anywhere. Our breathing rates picked up and Chihiro moaned slightly into my mouth. My lips took her bottom lip between them and sucked gently, whilst I was pulled from my side-sitting postion to lay on top of her, I could feel her smile and returned it gladly, sliding my tongue across hers. We continued like this, eventually her fingers slipped under my shirt, it was so warm and so wonderful.

"Chihiro..." One of her legs hitched up around my waist.

"Haku-" As quickly as that I pulled away catching my breath, she lay beside me shocked by her own words.

"Kai?" I swung my legs off the side of the bed to get up "Kai, I'm so sorry, stop, please don't go. Please?"

"I'm not going, don't worry, just looking through your sketchbook" I decided and lifted it from the edge of the bed. I thumbed the pages carefully – on nearly every one was a boy, maybe a little younger than me, but much more youthful – some had dragons drawn around them, a few had cuts across the boys face and hands.

"We were asked to draw an emotional memory" she tried to reason.

"That's him isn't it? That wasn't even real for goodness' sake!" She got up and walked round to stand in front of me.

"Believe me or not, that isn't just him, it's _you_, I don't care if you can't remember it, it happened okay? And that was the worst experience of my life seeing you hurt – I was the worst possible thing I could think of ever happening."

"Really? What about moving away from your home when you were young? Your parents' divorce? Being sent to a psychiatric hospital when you were only twelve? Even your parents shouting at you for getting ink down your new school uniform on your first day!"

"Kai, no, this _hurt_, so much so that I thought I would die right there if you hadn't pulled through."

"But it's not real!" I tried to put my arms around her to comfort her, but she forced them away.

"Don't be like that. Can't you just accept that I believe it, even if you don't?"

"Yeah, sure, it's just hard when your girlfriend says someone else's name when you're being intimate."

"It's not someone else though, it's you!"

"Chihiro, it's not. I'll always be second best because your heart belongs to him. I love you, but I don't know how much longer we can go on like this. You need to make peace with the fact that it was all a dream." The now sobbing girl in front of me collapsed in hysterics. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her, Chihiro's face fell into my chest and I held her against me. I rocked her for what felt like hours, until it was nightfall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair. Her head shook.

"No, it's my fault, I know all of it's stupid. I just can't let go." She looked up with red eyes and dry lips. I kissed her full on the mouth.

"Let's just forget it, okay?"

**Author's Note**

Later than expected and not as long as I wanted but I will update tomorrow, so hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters**

In the distance, far from my little blue house that I lived in with my mother, were the shrines at the edge of the forest where the spirits were thought to inhabit. During the day I guess some of them may well stay there, it would make sense I suppose. However, as I looked up to the stars I predicted where they probably were now, along with the key piece of my soul. Quietly I sighed out of the open window hoping that somehow the rest of me would come back, find me, fix me.

One day I'd be brave enough to return, Lin must still be there, Kamajii the boiler man too; I missed them dearly. And Haku...

It dawned on me that I may not be able to get back and even then, if I did I doubt I'd be very welcome after all of the trouble I'd ended up causing. Still, I'd just have to find out.

"Chihiro, Chi-" my mother stormed into my room only to stare at me.

"Have you been crying again?"

"No." I turned away from her to begin moving things around on my desk, opening and closing drawers so she'd see I was busy and perhaps leave. Her voice softened as she repeated my name.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No thank you, if I do though I'll-"

"Let me know" my mother finished for me "that's fine," she smiled and disappeared only to return a split second later. "I am always here you know." I nodded and she closed the door behind her.

After school the next day I met Kai at the gates. As usual he was already there waiting. I ran up behind him putting my arms round his neck, he turned and lifted my satchel from my shoulder and onto his own, kissing my cheek as he did so.

"What's in here? Rocks?" he teased. I was glad to see things were back to normal.

"So, what did Dr Lien go on about today then?"

"Ah, it was enthralling really. We started off easy with modern language techniques then he lead into deep meanings hidden amidst comedic revalations."

"Huh, wow, he knows how to take writing to a whole new level!"

"You could say that," he laughed "and how was art?"

"Same as usual, I'll show you you the sketch I've started of us" I placed my hand in his and he held onto mine.

"I can't wait." He spoke and filled me with warmth. Kako came springing up behind us.

"Chihiro, fancy shopping on Saturday?"

"Sure," I agreed looking up at Kai, knowing he wouldn't mind but checking all the same.

"I've got to get on with that poem anyway so of course you should go out."

"Great! See you then!" and with that Kako bounded off again. I'll find out Saturday why she was in such a good mood I was sure.

We walked along the winding path up to my house, passing thick clumps of trees and other school children on their way home. Where the trees thinned out and the road could be seen, the numbers dwindled and soon only Kai and I were left. Peacefully we just wandered along side by side, in no hurry to be anywhere anytime soon. Eventually we reached the steep slope up to the blue building, but first we had to trawl across the field and through, you guessed it, more trees.

"You know what Saturday is," I asked him after a long while of thinking.

"No, should I?" he looked shifty as if he'd forgotten something really important and had no idea what that thing was.

"It's a month until your birthday!"

"Ah that." He frowned, which made him look moody and sexy.

"Are you not excited at all – it's your eighteenth!" Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, Kai definitely wasn't interested.

"Honestly, it feels like it means nothing, but I know it should."

"But don't you want a party or something?"

"I think I'd rather just spend it with you." Kai smiled and kissed the top of my head, smelling my hair as he did so and sighing gently. "You know something...I...maybe...Chihiro? What-"

That second everything slipped out of reality; I knew something was wrong when he lost his train of thought. Then when the grip of his hand vanished, a burst of panic flared up in me. He fell. Down to the ground Kai tumbled as quickly as he had stopped speaking.

"Kai!" I got onto my knees beside him, my hands on his face, wishing desperately I'd paid more attention at school during first aid training.

"Kai, Kai, please open your eyes or something. Please?" Kai moved slightly. I searched the field for anyone, but it was eeirily silent, except for my frantic calls. We were near the shrines.

"Kai..." I put my cheek to his chest to try and hear his heartbeat; it was too fast, way too fast.

"Kai! What do I do? Answer me," a tear ran down my cheek, cool against my hot face.

"Sen?"

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed, please review, for Haku :) Update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters**

At that I recoiled quickly. He appeared disoriented, but he did call me Sen. I'd never told him that that was what I'd been named there. No-one knew. I had never kept a diary either, where he could have read my hidden thoughts. It was all in my head. Except he knew.

Not knowing what else to say, I answered 'I'm here, don't worry I won't leave you.' A smile passed across his lips and his eyes opened to make eye contact with me. "Haku?" I asked him stupidly. A flicker of a long lost memory emanated from him and he _was_ Haku. I hugged him tightly. Gripping him with everything I had.

"I promised you we'd meet again – I promised" he held me with just as much urgency.

"I knew you'd keep your promise" a nervous but overjoyed giggle escaped me.

"Chihiro..." he couldn't find the words, I sensed that a goodbye of some sort was imminent and a felt the hollow space inside me deepen, it had always been there, but now it threatened to swallow me.

"Chihiro take care."

"Wait! Don't go. Don't leave me Haku!" It was clear that whatever had brought Haku to me was gone now taking him with it – Kai was left rubbing his forehead, clearly confused.

"Are you okay? You fell" I told him whilst assisting his attempts at getting up by putting one of his arms around my shoulders.

"I think so...it just hit me" I took my satchel from him while he brushed down his knees "guess I'm dehydrated." I think we both knew that that's not what it was, but I couldn't explain it, so how could he?

"Let's get you home," I pulled a green leaf out of his hair and he nodded.

Taking a decision that would surely tear me up for days, I agreed with myself not to tell him what had happened. I didn't feel that it was fair to him. Happy though I was that Haku had been with me, even for such a brief moment, I wasn't sure Kai would share that with me. Terrified that it would make everything worse, I kept quiet letting him believe that he'd blacked out. Still it gave me hope that Haku was in there somewhere; he hadn't left me.

Taking a detour Kai and I walked, avoiding any loose paving stones and keeping to a slow pace, we eventually made it to his home – his foster home. He lived with a kind lady, who insisted we call her by her first name, Yuko, she often let me stay for tea and in many ways she almost felt like a second mother to me. Four years ago she took Kai in when he was found on the streets, living off of scraps after his own family had abandoned him, not that he could remember anything. She was lovely however all Kai wanted to do was get away from there, I think this was mostly because they shared the house with seven other foster kids, all a few years younger than Kai. Much to his annoyance, Kai shared a room with two of the other boys, I can't imagine how difficult that must be, sometimes I quite liked being an only child. I knew though that Yuko would take good care of him – she always had.

Naturally, once in his room where we were alone, unbelievably, he told me repeatedly that he was fine.

"Still..." I reasoned. After sitting with him just talking and listening to music for about an hour, I made to leave suggesting that he needed rest.

"Wait," he childishly held the back of my top to prevent me from getting anywhere. He tugged and I stumbled on his lap. Deep blue-grey eyes swept over my face, pausing on my lips, then meeting mine which I knew were filled with concern and love.

"You never need to worry about me" he swept my hair back, tucking it behind my left ear "you know how much I love you though, right?" Kai looked at me like I was the only thing grounding him to the earth.

"I know, I feel the same way about you," lips pressed desperately to mine in a kiss, a hand slid precariously close to the waistband of my jeans...

When the door slammed open with ten times too much force with Masa in the doorway pulling faces.

"Ewwwwwwww, kissing, that's gross!" We had jumped away from each other by this point, half embarrassed and half shocked. What it were like to be nine, I thought to myself, with no worries and the worst thing you could think of was not being able to choose what game to play. When did life get so complicated?

"Way to ruin our moment" Kai mumbled under his breath, then mouthed sorry to me. I found the humour in the situation and I had to fight to suppress a giggle.

"Get some rest, you" I smiled at Kai kissing his cheek gently "and Masa, be good to your brother" his face screwed up tightly "for me, please?" Despite being irritating to Kai, Masa was lovely to me, so I used this to my advantage. He bounced on the balls of his feet beaming up at me.

"Sure Chihiro."

Downstairs Yuko hugged me a little too firmly but I didn't complain.

"You're a good girl Chihiro, exactly what he needs" my cheeks tinged pink, not really understanding where that came from. "He'll remember...just give him time."

What?

Did she _know_?

I had to go, surely she was talking about something else. All the way home, crossing busy roads and this time over the bumpy path, along the trickling stream and under a canopy of trees; while listening to birds' songs, revelling in the feeling of the breeze whipping past me, the same wind which caused the grass to sway, I wondered what Yuko had meant, if she had meant anything. Coming to the conclusion that it was nothing, I filed this in the part of my memory labelled with all of the weird events on an extremely odd day. A burst of fluttering butterflies invaded my stomach as I relived the moment with Haku.

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all of you support, reviews and for favouriting/subscribing to this story! It was going to be a short piece, but I few ideas have popped into my head and I've been writing ever since. So I'll keep going as long as there's people interested in it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week and this one will have lots of drama! Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters**

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had passed since my collapsing on the way home and everything had been as normal as it could have been. Now my birthday was just a week away – seven days. I wished time could just freeze here and now. Chihiro watched me all of the time I was with her, like she was waiting for it to happen again, giving me comforting half smiles each time I caught her staring. Luckily it meant she hadn't tried to force a party on me, accepting that it would be a quiet celebration, maybe an evening together, a movie at most. That I could handle. However, what happened that Friday I couldn't. Everything changed. Noting down how to arrange a sentence so it had more of an impact, listening to Dr Lien's drone, a girl, still in her gym uniform, flung the classroom door open. All eyes were trained on her, while her eyes were glued to me. Dr Lien looked up from the board "Miss…can I help you?"

"Yes" she breathed "No, Kai…" she put her hands on her knees and leant forward drawing in as much air as she could. "He has to help…Chihiro." By then I'd flung my books into my bag and was standing ready to go. When Dr Lien asked why it was necessary that I had to be there, the girl couldn't speak, still trying to catch her breath.

"Emergency" she heaved. Dr Lien nodded at me and I disappeared out of the room, into the hallway with the girl waving at me to head down towards the cafeteria.

"Gym hall"

"Thank you, are you going to be all right?" I was desperate to go, but afraid she would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Fine, go, she needs you!" I tore down the halls, taking a left then through a set of doors, down a flight of stairs, out of another door, across the courtyard, dashing past a surprised teacher, into the PE building and into the hall, no wonder the girl was out of breath. From here I could here her crying; I got closer and saw Kako wringing her hands and flitting about unable to do anything, obviously waiting for me.

"What happened?"

"No-one knows, she just started acting oddly and then this-"

I could see her with her knees pulled to face, arms cradling them. The scene reminded me so much of our argument a few weeks ago. Bag tossed on the floor and people told to leave us, I made it to her. Where others had hesitated to get too near, I did not and immediately pulled her curled form to my chest. She sobbed louder, even attempted to push me away, failing, until she gave up completely. She knew I wasn't budging. Stroking her hair, I rocked her until she clamed down, by then the whole class had dispersed, the drama was over for them. My shirt was soaked and my legs were numb, but I wouldn't leave her. Since it was the end of the day, at least I could take her home. One of her hands was scrunched up tightly, making the skin stretch across her knuckles.

"Do you want to talk about it? If anyone needs beating up…" I sensed her smile against me. Then reluctantly Chihiro held out her hand, there was a twisted piece of string. To anyone else this would have been indescribably insignificant, but to me it meant a lot, which scared Chihiro.

"It should never break. Ever." She shook a little, on the brink of more tears. "What does this mean Kai?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't think it has to mean anything." She'd had the hair band since I'd known her; the story was that her friends had made it for her, meaning it could never break. Perhaps there was an expiration date on that. Nothing was invincible, not even hair bands from other worlds.

"We could try and fix it?" I suggested.

"Forget it" she mumbled "thanks anyway."

In a sudden change of mood, she jumped up, dragging me with her. I wobbled a bit, due to the dull pain in my legs from sitting in an awkward position.

"We have to go" Chihiro announced, walking over to my bag but not bothering to get hers from the changing room or even to change.

"What? How come we have to hurry?" I was already being led out of the gym hall and away from the school like a dog on a lead. After running alongside her to where I'd fallen not long ago, we found ourselves equidistant from her house and an old arch hidden by the overgrown forest that no-one ever ventures into, she came to a halt.

"Kai, I'm going to ask you something that you're not going to like and you'll say no." A pause told me that she needed me to accept this first.

"Okay…" I couldn't tell her I wouldn't dislike it because I had a feeling about what was coming next.

"I need to find out, if I can go back, if it's even still there. If I did make it up after all…"

"And you're asking me for permission?" She glanced up to the blue house, probably contemplating how her mother would react to this.

"No. I'm telling you that I _am _going, I'm asking you if you'd come with me?" I was afraid of this.

"Chihiro, I can't. I just can't"

"Fine, I knew you'd say no. In that case, tell my mother that I'm okay, but I'll be gone for a little while, please? Tell her, I don't know, tell her I needed to find myself."

What was she doing?

What was I doing?

I had to try and stop her. Opening my mouth to object, she shut me up with a kiss. Passionate but tender, the sort that makes you go weak at the knees, if you're not thinking about whether or not you'll see your girlfriend again.

"I have to do this" she whispered against my lips. "I love you"

I stared speechlessly as she vanished from my sight into the darkness.

**Author's Note**

Late, but I have good reasons, which I won't bore you with, got another chapter finished, just needs typing up so hopefully up by tomorrow, thanks for reading and all of your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Promise**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.**

It wasn't possible for me to look back, not even a glance. I couldn't bear to see face or let him persuade me to stay. For now daylight bathed the path up trough the forest, this I was grateful for, I had to hurry and doing this task in the dark would not be easy. Feverish chills ran through my body as I kept on going, crunching the leaves underneath my trainers. Now I really regretted not changing out of my gym clothes while I had the chance. The road seemed longer than ever, I had only travelled this journey in a car, in broad daylight and as a child time had no meaning. Now was very different. Eventually the arch came into view, once my feet had become blistered and the light was almost gone, yet it was so picturesque that nothing else mattered but getting there, I was drawn to it by an incredible force. Wobbly underfoot, weeds grazing my legs and branches slapping my arms, I made it past the first statue, no longer as frightening as the first time I had crossed it. As I entered the doorway to my world I paused to rest a hand atop the second stone, the face knowing and sly. Dashing into the tunnel caused my head to thump, eyes to water and heart to race – so much so that I thought it would burst right through my chest.

Thankfully I reached the small room with the very last flicker of light trickling in and illuminating the cracked, fragile walls, any force and they would surely crumble into a meek pile of dust never to be recognised for their beauty as coloured flashes danced across its surface. All of this insignificant wonder overtook me and I retired to a bench which creaked under my weight. I'd made it this far, this was not the time to stop; the hair band back in my grip was toyed with then slipped back into the warm pocket in my shorts – a silent encouragement to carry on. As I rose, the sound of a train drove my feet towards the field, only for them to halt, stopping in their tracks. The breeze carried the sound; the darkness masked the identity of the person behind me. Too afraid to move, I drew a deep breath as his hand took hold of mine.

"How could you think that I would allow you to do this alone?"

So grateful to have him here, a tear escaped and was immediately wiped away without any fuss. Kai smiled "Come on, I'm quite curious now" he winked. Swimming through the long grasses and clambering over rocks, we reached the steps leading down.

"Not to worry you or anything, but I'm getting a little queasy, but in a good, butterflies in your stomach kind of way. Like, well this sounds stupid, but like we're meant to be here." I knew what he was trying to say because I felt it too.

In the glass of a nearby building, our reflections stared back at us, where I noticed a line on the top of mirror Kai's arm; he saw it too, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. Knowing it wasn't just any scar, I shrugged, suggesting the forest was to blame; sooner or later I had a premonition that the truth would emerge. The wind whispered in our ears as we passed a pink fronted, gorgeous restaurant of some sort, spewing out unworldly scents, Kai's nose twitched, yet he continued forwards as if he knew where he was going, like an internal compass.

"It's deserted."

"It's early" I replied as if this was the answer to an unspoken question.

Before we could reach the bath house, Kai stopped and leant against a wall, sliding vertically and gasping for breath.

"Not yet, don't stop, Kai, we'll get you help, it's just a little further, please?"

"Who? Chihiro, what's happening to me?" He couldn't remember his name already, we needed to get something to eat soon or we'd both fade away. I hauled him up again and half ran; half stumbled to the bridge with Kai in tow. When he let go, I guessed this was because he was able to walk on his own, but when I turned he was staring intently, directly at me. Silent tension separated us and his eyes bore deeply into mine. Just like my first encounter with Haku, here on this very bridge. I had a nervous excitement at the sight of him.

"Chihiro?" I blinked; he had changed, not in appearance but in spirit. This was a different boy I stood before. His eyes spoke more than Kai's and his surprise at the sight of me said it all.

"They're lighting the lamps, we need to get inside now, please" he slipped an arm easily around my waist and ushered me over the bridge, effortlessly, probably due to previous experience, we disappeared into the wooden door, into the small garden we once sat hidden behind a bush, many years before. However, this time Haku did not leave me. Despite my wanting to take a blue flower from the bush to test it was real, Haku held out one hand to open the door whilst we continued to our unknown destination, he frowned and repeated the gesture, slowing our pace.

"My spells…they won't work. I just can't- it doesn't matter, we've no time." He swooped me up into his arms to carry me down the ongoing stairs; I was more than pleased, remembering my first entrance to the boiler room. Kai had held me like this a thousand times, but even though they appeared to be the same person, Haku smelt different, more like warmth and the bath house itself, a million flavours of herbal soaks all rolled into one. I noticed then that my skin was becoming transparent; I kept slipping in his arms. Yet he was fine. Solid. Opaque.

"I know," he looked calm and collected on the outside but his voice wavered slightly.

"Kamaji will have some food." When Haku carried me into the boiler room, every soot dropped their coal and squealed in delight. Haku set me down where he had lay injured in another lifetime – I wondered if he realised this. When Kamaji paused to see why work had halted and noticed Haku and I, he knew straight away and riffled through a draw in search of food. I predicted that the state I was in was not at all good. Eventually he came across a roasted lizard and thrust it in Haku's direction.

"Here, Chihiro, eat this quickly" childishly I turned my head, not wanting to ingest a lizard, but seeing the fear in both their eyes propelled my mouth to open and I nibbled off enough to keep me here, chewing over exaggeratedly but I swallowed and Haku let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Now you two must tell me why you have returned, I am very pleased to see you again"

"Kamaji, I have never left, it's only Chihiro who has returned" Kamaji looked mildly surprised.

"No, Master Haku, you have also been gone; for four years now, not that you could tell, Chihiro, however, has grown into a beautiful young woman, but Master, you appear no older than the day you departed." I stared harder, now I felt a little more complete, he _did_ look different to Kai; Kai was older, it was obvious with his 5 o'clock shadow and more defined jaw line. Haku was the one I had left behind. The one I risked my life to save. The one I yearned for everyday since we separated. Now I had returned.

**Author's Note**

As promised, review please, I would be very grateful, thank you Update soon(ish) maybe in the next week.


End file.
